One night stand
by I'll Cover Angel and Collins
Summary: When you wake up naked next to one of your best friends it's awkward enough, Imagine waking up to that same best friend who wants to be more and you're afraid of having your heart broken. NoCo


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

Noah woke up with a headache that felt like someone was taking a hammer and beating him in the head with it. The sunlight was shining in his room which gave a good indication it was after 7am. Noah went to put the covers over his face as to avoid contact with the sunlight this early and only then did he realize that someone was in his bed with him and they were hogging the covers! Noah rolled off the bed and on to the floor, swearing at himself for being stupid enough to fall out of his bed, That's when Noah took a good look around the room and realized it wasn't his room!

"Great..." Noah sighed "I should have known this wasn't my room, I never leave the curtains open"

Noah then remembered that party that Geoff had last night! The one he didn't want to go to! The one that Trent convinced him would be 'Fun' well this is what fun gets you! An awkward moment in someone's room having to explain why you ended up there in the first place, This is why Noah didn't have fun with these people.

"Where are my clothes?" Noah asked himself looking around the room that was horribly messy! How could anyone live in this disgusting place? Even with the light being dim at this hour he could tell that the brighter it got the more mess he would be forced to see and he wasn't about to do that "Maybe I could just get a towel and wrap it on myself and get the hell out of here?"

**Yes. **

That was what Noah was going to do, He wasn't even going to look at who he slept with! That would just grab a towel and leave! Being quick to make it back to his room at the playa before any of these morons got up! It was early yet, They would all be passed out by now.

**Noah grabbed the towel and made it to the door of the room. **

**Noah turned the door and was almost out of the room... **

"Noah?" A voice from the bed asked.

**Shit. **

"Yes?" Noah asked

"What are you doing in my room?" The voice asked

**Oh god...**

"Cody?" Noah groaned and sighed "You've got to be kidding me!"

"What?!" Cody quickly jumped out of his bed "What's wrong?"

"I was trying to leave" Noah told him not knowing how else to say it "Apparently you and me happened"

"You and me happened, what?" Cody asked really confused

"Cody, You and I had sex" Noah told him "I was trying to avoid this but apparently I can't"

"How?" Cody asked him and sat back down on the bed.

"What do you mean...How?" Noah gave Cody the biggest what the fuck face.

"I mean you are a guy and I'm a guy" Cody told him "We have been friends forever! if you were gay you would have told me by now. Plus guys can't have sex with guys!"

**You have no idea...**

"Actually Cody..." Noah took a deep breath "I'm bisexual and guys can in fact have sex with guys"

"Yeah, but how?" Cody asked him.

"Are you serious?" Noah asked him "Are you actually telling me you don't know how two men can have sex?!"

"I never bothered to look it up" Cody told him. "Plus, Sierra is always around me so I never got a chance"

"How can you be so calm about this?!" Noah asked him "You're good friend just woke up in your bedroom telling you that he slept with you! You have no clue how two men can have sex and you just found out that said friend is bisexual and yet you remain completely calm! Why Cody, Why?!"

"Because I think I'm attracted to guys" Cody admitted "Can you please tell me what you think we did?"

"Cody, guys have sex orally and anally" Noah sighed knowing Cody wasn't going to let this go. "So, I don't know if you and I did it orally or anally but I'm pretty sure that something happened"

"How would I know?" Cody asked him

"Cody, this isn't Q and A time!" Noah told him "I just want to get my clothes and go"

"Then that would be a one night stand" Cody told him

"That's exactly what it is" Noah rolled his eyes

"Why?" Cody asked him "Don't you want to be with me?"

"Wait...What?" Noah couldn't help but ask

"If you really cared about me at all, you would stay here" Cody told him

"You're my friend" Noah told him "I'm not going to let this happen"

"But what if I wanted it to happen?" Cody asked him

"Cody, even if we were together we wouldn't be able to tell anyone" Noah told him "I'm not ready for the world to know that I like boys"

"I would be there with you" Cody smiled at him "Plus, This would give me a chance to get away from Sierra!"

"Cody, The answer is no" Noah told him "You don't even know if you're gay or not and I'm not taking any chances, If we had a one night stand then we did and that's all it's going to be"

"If I was with you then I would know I was gay" Cody told him.

"That didn't make any sense" Noah told him "Cody, what the hell do you want from me?"

"A chance" Cody told him "If you walk out now then you'll never know what could have been and neither will I"

"What if I don't want to know, Cody?" Noah asked him "What if I just wanted a one night stand?"

"Did you?" Cody asked him

"Yes" Noah lied and Cody knew it too.

"I don't believe you" Cody told him "If you wanted a one night stand you wouldn't have picked me"

"I was drunk" Noah reminded him "People do stupid things when they're drunk! Somewhere down the hall Lightning is most likely going to wake up with Eva and Jo in his bed and be REALLY confused but that doesn't mean he's going to date them let alone realize that they are girls"

"That doesn't have to be us" Cody reminded him.

"That's because there isn't an us" Noah informed him "I respect our friendship way too much to allow that to happen"

"I respect our friendship enough to allow it to happen" Cody smirked at Noah and got up from the bed "If you won't allow it then I'll just have to show you why you should"

"Cody, what are you talking about?" Noah asked as Cody walked up to him and removed his towel

"That's better" Cody told Noah as he tossed the towel to the floor.

"I'm leaving" Noah went to open the door but Cody pinned him against it.

"Stay" Cody insisted as he got down on his knees "Now, I'm going to try something that I have never done before and if I'm doing it wrong just let me know"

"Cody, what are you doo-Oh God Cody!" Noah moaned "I didn't know you were capable of something like this!"

Cody went on with this for about 10 minutes and based on Noah's moans of pleasure and Noah grabbing Cody's hair and pulling it, Cody assumed he was doing a good job. Finally Cody stopped and stood up and looked at Noah.

"Well?" Cody asked "How was that?"

"That was amazing" Noah kissed Cody "The answer is still the same though, You and I are not dating"

"Are you kidding me?!" Cody yelled at him "I still don't know how men have sex! I guessed how to do Oral sex and you weren't complaining then! Why won't you date me?! and don't give me that shit about friendship! Because our relationship obviously changed"

"Okay fine" Noah told him "You want the truth?! I'm in love with you! I always have been but our friendship does mean a great deal to me and I don't want to ruin it! Aside from that? You have Sierra who is never going to be happy with us being together and I don't want her to stalk us every time we go out! Then you'll start complaining about it and she won't give a shit! Then you'll tell me that maybe us dating was a bad idea and then I'll have to be the mature one and tell us to end it even when I don't want to and then I'll be left alone with no best friend and completely heartbroken!"

"Noah, that's not going to happen..." Cody tried to tell him.

"Save it" Noah told him "In the end, I always end up heartbroken and I'm not going to allow myself to be in that position"

Cody was going to say something else to Noah but before he could, Noah picked up the towel from the floor and covered himself up with it and slammed the door leaving Cody alone.

* * *

**Not my best ending ever! Usually I'm the queen of a humor and I tried to make this funny but somewhere down the road it got sad and just stayed there? Yeah, I dunno what happened there but I figured it was still good enough to publish. **


End file.
